lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (Rare Direct-to-DVD Release, Late 2011)/@comment-3267823-20151214094516
So I don't want to be redundant since I'm sure people already know this already but Charles Rand is currently working on a film called "Good Luck" right now according to Imdb. http://www.goodluckmovie.com/ https://twitter.com/goodluckmovie https://www.facebook.com/GoodLuckDocumentary/timeline I made a list of everyone involved in that movie we can try and contact to get in touch with Charles Rand. Jonathan Salemi: Director of Good Luck Website: http://www.jonathansalemi.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/jonathansalemi Linkedin: https://www.linkedin.com/in/jonathan-salemi-953b4410 YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Jonathan5922?feature=mhee Lorenzo Holley: Writer on the movie also involved with other Regel films As I recall someone found his twitter and contacted him and he said he didn’t know anything about Regeal Films and had never heard of them which is now looking like a lie since the goodluck website has his picture on the about filmmaker page proving it’s the same person people contacted before. John Stobaugh: Writer on the movie/editor Twitter: https://twitter.com/jostob Vimo: https://vimeo.com/user396265 Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/stobie Email: johnstobaugh@gmail.com Website: http://editing.tv/ Victor Duenas Yackoff: Writer on the movie Listed as producer on the film's website: Bio: Victor Duenas Yackoff has over 10 years experience in the film industry, and has worked as a line producer for 3 independent film studios. He is an expert in financial planning, forecasting, financial management, accounting and capital structure. Stephanie Sosa: Producer Website: http://www.stephsosa.com/ Linked in: https://www.linkedin.com/in/stephaniesosa Produced by Grand Scale Films: No website but here is info I could find: GRAND SCALE FILMS is a diverse creative studio. The company produces, and occasionally acquires, quality content-specifically motion pictures, documentaries, and television programming. An effective niche is maintained by sustaining a productive synergy within Grand Scale Film's creative, marketing, and finance departments. *Note everyone below are actual famous people so I doubt they will respond if you message them and are dead ends.* Kerr Smith: Actor in Good Luck Wikipedia Page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kerr_Smith Twitter: https://twitter.com/actorkerrsmith Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kerr-Smith-48629966398/ imdb: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005445/ J.R. Martinez: Actor in Good Luck (motivational speaker/best selling author) Wikpedia Page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._R._Martinez Website: http://jrmartinez.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/iamjrmartinez Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/iamjrmartinez/ Jennie Finch: Actor in Good Luck (Olympic Gold Medalist) Website: https://www.jenniefinch.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/jenniefinch Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/jennie.finch.102/ Instigram: https://www.instagram.com/jfinch27/ Ted Williams: Actor in Good Luck (Internet Celebrity) Wikpedia Page:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_Williams_(voice-over_artist) Website: http://knowthatvoice.wix.com/knowthatvoice Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/tedgoldenvoice Antonio Esfandiari: Actor in Good Luck (Professional Poker Player) Wikipedia Page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antonio_Esfandiari Twitter: https://twitter.com/MagicAntonio Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/AntonioEsfandiari Instigram: https://www.instagram.com/magicantonio/ Robert Greene: Actor in Good Luck (Best Selling Author) Wikipedia Page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Greene_(American_author) Website: http://powerseductionandwar.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/RobertGreene Sorry if this post is a mess but it seems like we might be close to cracking this. Hope I’m actually adding something you can use and not just reposting things people already know. I would post more stuff I found but I really need some sleep and don’t have the energy to type anything else. I looked more into the history of this movie and started doing some research into the production company behind this and past employers of some of these producers and that’s when some of the info I was finding started to get really sketchy. Anyway hope this helps someone.